Oliver and Rosie
Oliver and Rosie is a 1988 American animated feature film adventure drama romance musical comedy fantasy family produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and released by Universal Pictures. Plot Cast * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Patty Maloney as Rosie, a female white cat with pink ribbon on her head, pink collar on her neck, blue wide eyes, and pink ribbon on her tail. Oliver's girlfriend. * Jason Marin as Robespierre, Oliver's best friend. * John Stephenson as Scarface, an evil black cat. * Dave Foley as Azrael, Scarface's henchman. * Paul Winchell as Wolf Demon, an evil wolf. * Eddie Albert, Mel Blanc, Paul Winchell, Frank Welker, Brian Trueman, Ben Frommer, David Jason, and Don Rickles as Scarface's henchcats * Hermione Baddeley as Madame Angela, an female red cat. * John Fiedler as Sparky, a mouse. Oliver's best friend. * Barry Gordon as Wayne, a blue bird. Oliver's best friend. * Scott Speedman and Shawn Hatosy as Thomas and Percy, is the two kittens. Oliver's best kitten friends * Jimmy Hibbert as Sam the Ant, Oliver's best friend. * Garry Chalk as Peter the Caterpillar, Oliver's best friend. * Hugh Fraser, Hugh Portnow, and Tim Thomas as The Telltale Birds * Roy Skelton as Zippy, a brownish-orange frog with a rugby-ball-shaped oval head, blue eyes and a zip for a mouth. Oliver's best friend. * David Jason as Oliver (singing) * Melendy Britt as Amanda, an evil sorceress. * Mel Blanc as Henry the Mantis and Richard the Bulldog * John Ratzenberger as Gordon the Bull, Oliver's best friend. * Ken Page as Eddie the Huge Sea Monster, Oliver's best friend. * Cat Deeley as Lynn, a human little girl. Robespierre's owner * Andy Zaltzman as Jimmy Carter, a human little boy.i * John Oliver as Tony McWade, a another human little boy. * Daniel Kitson as Roger McWade, a another human little boy. * Wyatt Cenac as Justin Carter, Jimmy's brother, a another human little boy. * Romesh Ranganathan as Adam Beckett, a another human little boy. * Sharon Gless as Lynn's Mother * Edward Albert as Lynn's Father * Julie Bennett as Pauline the Female Butterfly * Julie Andrews as Janet, Rosie's owner. * Marilyn Schreffler as Miss Bigg *Ralph Wright as Jolly, a cat. *Sterling Holloway as Japs, a cat. *April Winchell as Dearie, a Cow. *Don Messick as Jelly, a cat. *Matthew Corbett as Captain Neil *Tress MacNeille as Madame Gooseberry, a Goode who used to be a Henchwomen for Wolf Demon, but quit after tired of being bossed around. *Brian Trueman as Gann the Bartender Cat *Michael Hordern as Torrit the Cafe Cat *Frank Welker as Butterfly, a butterfly with squeaks sound effect. Rosie's best friend. *Candy Candido as Wolf Demon (roars) * Ringo Starr as Narrator Additional Voices * Jack Angel - * Derek Griffiths - Drunk Cat (hiccups) * John Alderton * Pauline Collins * Victor Spinetti - The Indian Rat Chief * Will Ryan - Scared Butterfly Songs #Oliver and Rosie - Art Garfunkel and Sharon Campbell #It's a Song About Romantic - Oliver #We Make a Suite Two Together - Oliver (David Jason) and Robespierre #Rosie - Oliver #Thy Word Have I Hid In My Heart - Oliver and Robespierre #Tell Me on a Sunday - Rosie #Scarface - Scarface, Azrael and Scarface's henchcats #Need Her Love/Don't Walk Away - Electric Light Orchestra #Beautiful Swans - Rosie #I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles - Oliver and Robespierre #Whizzpopping Song - Oliver (David Jason), Robespierre, Sam and Peter #Rainbow Song - The Telltale Birds, Oliver (David Jason), Robespierre, Sparky, Wayne Sam, Peter and Zippy #I'm a Huge Sea Monster - Oliver (David Jason) and Eddie the Huge Sea Monster #I'm a Super Hero Kitten - Robespierre #Mirror, Mirror - Sharon Campbell #Sometimes, Secretly - Sharon Campbell #Rosie Reprise - Oliver, Rosie, Robespierre, Sparky, Wayne, Sam, Peter, Zippy, Thomas and Percy #Two Worlds - Paul Young and Sharon Campbell Trivia * Rosie is a female white cat with pink ribbon on her head, pink collar on her neck, blue wide eyes, and pink ribbon on her tail. * She likes butterfly, flowers, water reflection, Oliver, Robespierre, human ladies, human teenage girls, human little girls, Meet Scarface, Paris, Madame Angela, champagne, milk, cafe, adventure, romance, horse riding, her friends, songs, dancing, ducklings, swans, stars, singing, Thomas and Percy the two kittens, Oliver is a hero, Sparky the mouse, Wayne the blue bird, Sam the ant, Peter the Caterpillar, Zippy, Notre Dame, wedding * She dislikes Scarface is evil, Azrael, Wolf Demon, Scarface's henchcats * Rosie looked up saw the butterfly on her head. She was a beautiful 15 year young with girl white cat with pink ribbon on her head, pink collar on her neck, blue wide eyes, and pink ribbon on her tail. and looked at her reflection in the pond and smiled and pick the flowers and smell the flowers and she talk to butterfly and fast asleep until woked up she heard someone singing. It was Oliver was singing and his best friend, Robespierre. * Though Hermione Baddeley was dead before the film's release, her voice as Madame Angela came be heard in the film. * Scarface, Azrael, Henchcats, Wolf Demon and Amanda chases Oliver, Rosie, Robespierre, Sparky, Wayne, Sam, Peter, Zippy, Bulldog, Pauline and The Telltable Birds. * Oliver, Robespierre, Sparky, Wayne, Sam, Peter, Zippy, Bulldog, Pauline, The Telltale Birds, Gordon and Eddie charged and fights Scarface, Azrael, Scarface's henchcats, Wolf Demon and Amanda in Paris Farm. * Oliver fight Scarface was 10 more fights in Paris Farm, The Chimney, Houses, Factory and Scarface fell into a water. And Eddie the Giant Caterpillar began to eat Scarface and chase him. * Inside the Paris Métro, Azrael and Scarface's Henchcats saw a train like a explosion. and they gets hits by the train. Media releases *The film was first released on VHS by CIC Video and Universal on 28th October 1996 in the United Kingdom. Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:1988 films Category:Films about cats Category:Oliver and Company Category:Movies Category:Films set in England Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films set in Alaska Category:Films set in Alps Category:Films set in Scotland Category:Films set in Vancouver Category:Film scores by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman Category:Film scores by Hoyt Curtin Category:Musicals by the Sherman Brothers Category:Films about mices Category:Films about birds Category:Films about insects Category:Films about frogs Category:Films featuring Joey Lawrence Category:Films featuring David Jason Category:Films featuring Jason Marin Category:Films featuring Patty Maloney Category:Films featuring Marilyn Schreffler Category:Films featuring Julie Andrews Category:Films featuring John Stephenson Category:Films featuring Hermione Baddeley Category:Films featuring Dave Foley Category:Films featuring Eddie Albert Category:Films featuring Mel Blanc Category:Films featuring Paul Winchell Category:Films featuring Frank Welker Category:Films featuring Brian Trueman Category:Films featuring Ben Frommer Category:Films featuring Don Rickles Category:Films featuring John Fiedler Category:Films featuring Michael Hordern Category:Films featuring Barry Gordon Category:Films featuring Melendy Britt Category:Films featuring Jimmy Hibbert Category:Films featuring Garry Chalk Category:Films featuring Ralph Wright Category:Films featuring Sterling Holloway Category:Films featuring Don Messick Category:Films featuring April Winchell Category:Films featuring Matthew Corbett Category:Films featuring Tress MacNeille Category:Films featuring Candy Candido Category:Films featuring Ringo Starr Category:Films featuring Julie Bennett Category:Films featuring John Ratzenberger Category:Films featuring Ken Page Category:Films featuring Cat Deeley Category:Films featuring Roy Skelton Category:Films featuring Scott Speedman Category:Films featuring Shawn Hatosy Category:Films featuring Jack Angel Category:Films featuring Derek Griffiths Category:Films featuring John Alderton Category:Films featuring Pauline Collins Category:Films featuring Victor Spinetti Category:Films featuring Will Ryan